


Time

by songbird189243



Category: WW84 - Fandom, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara is a meme, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Gay, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im a huge nerd, My friend told me to add more tags, Non-Canon Relationship, This is way bigger than it should be, flufffyyyyyyyy, help me, help me pls, so sweet it makes my stomach hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbird189243/pseuds/songbird189243
Summary: "Oh my god, they were roommates."
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. 1986

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao it's a series now. Y'all have fun with this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara has some nightmares. Diana tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao its a series now. Have fun.

She twisted, the moonlight barely registering as sparks rang out around them. She relished the feeling of the metal under her claws, bending, breaking, like her bones would soon.

  
Soon, she'd feel flesh beneath those claws.

  
But... what claws? Why was she fighting? WHO was she fighting?

  
She lunged forward again, the pain of the fur growing under her skin ringing in her temples. She felt the metal give, beneath her hands, felt a painfully familiar cry of pain-

  
Barbara came awake with a gasp, finding the covers for her mattress tossed away from her. She was soaked in sweat, her heart pounding.

  
Just a bad dream, she told herself, breathing heavily. It was just a bad dream.

  
She grabbed the crumpled blanket, wondering for just a moment if she could go back to sleep. But the feeling of the armor crumpling beneath her hands, the terrible, unnatural feeling of dappled fur on her body was still too fresh in her mind. Sighing, she got off the mattress, shuffling her way out of the guest room.

  
Passing Diana's room, she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and sitting at the modest dining table. She turned on the lamp by the window, and sighed, taking a careful sip of water.

  
She studied her hands, retracing the lines where iron-sharp claws used to spread from. Now, they looked like normal, every day hands, as if nothing had ever happened. The dreamstone had done its work on her, physically.

  
But it couldn't heal what was inside. It couldn't take away the tearing guilt she felt every night, the shame she felt every time she saw Diana, or the piercing fear she constantly carried that one day, Diana would come to her senses and leave her on the street somewhere as she should have done years ago.

  
It's not that Barbara wasn't grateful. Quite the opposite, in fact. She owed Diana everything. She'd given her companionship and a home without a question. But every time Barbara saw the scar on her side, shaped like a claw mark, Barbara could only ask why.

  
She gritted her teeth. It was too late to be having this conscious breakdown. She dragged her eyes to the wood table, taking another sip of water.  
"Barbara?"

  
She started at the familiar accented tone, spoken so gently. She turned to see Diana, eyes hooded, hair mussed above a baggy nightshirt. She was somehow even prettier, half-asleep.

  
"Did I wake you?" Barbara said, an apology ready on her tongue.

  
"No." Diana shook her head, though the sleep heavy on her voice made that an obvious lie. She shuffled over to Barbara, sitting in the seat next to her.

  
As soon as Diana got near, Barbara stiffened. She cringed inwardly at the pained look in Diana's dark eyes.

  
"Are you okay?" Diana asked, tipping her head, brow furrowed.

  
Barbara shook her head breaking eye contact as her heart started to speed up. "It was... I had a bad dream."

  
Diana leaned forward, eyes concerned. "Was it...?"

  
Barbara just nodded, taking another sip.

  
Diana slid her hand out, grabbing Barbara's free one with it. Startled by the sudden warmth, Barbara glanced up, meeting the most genuine gaze she'd ever had cast on her. She watched as Diana linked their fingers together, an action that felt much more natural than it should have been. As the demigod started gently brushing Barbara's thumb with her own, the woman felt, for a brief moment, a tiny bit better.

  
"Come on." Diana said through a yawn, standing. It was Barbara that unlinked their hands, but Diana didn't move away, instead leaning over her to turn off the lamp. Barbara closed her eyes as she felt a brief weight on her shoulder.

  
Diana switched the lamp off, before gesturing to Barbara.

  
Barbara just shook her head. "I don't..."

  
"You can stay with me tonight, if you want." Diana said, the offer seeming so easy for her to make. "I know I don't like to dream alone."

  
Barbara laughed, heart pounding as the offer set in. "Di, it's really not-"

  
"Come on." Diana said, her voice now gently teasing. "You can't tell me that it doesn't get lonely in there by yourself."

  
"Well..." Barbara made the mistake of saying.

  
"Then come." In a smooth motion, Diana straight up picked Barbara up from the chair, Barbara letting out a small yelp as warm arms wrapped securely around her. Diana whisked her through the apartment, laughing as they arrived at her room.

  
The next thing Barbara knew, she was under the covers in a much better bed than her normal mattress, Diana slipping in behind her. Before she could even process what was happening, Diana was suddenly wrapped around her, her arms warm and strong. Diana shifted until she was more comfortable, falling back asleep almost immediately. Barbara didn't say a single word, but just laid there, letting the sudden warmth and security settle over her. She could just feel Diana's breath in her hair, and, as her heart eventually settled again, Barbara herself fell asleep to blissful, silent warmth.  
She didn't have any nightmares after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed it up slightly so I could just add in more as I went. These will likely not be in order.


	2. 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, indeed.
> 
> In other words, THEY FINALLY DO A THING YEEEEEEEEE
> 
> yes, there's an OC in this chapter, and no, she does not matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to write. And no, I don't know why I made them wait sixteen years to finally cross that line. We will just say they took it VERY freakin' slowly.

Barbara slipped into the room, the smell of dust and box stuffing immediately hitting her senses. Making her way past several boxes filled with the new shipment of recently-discovered Aztec pottery, she tried and failed to fight off a sneeze. Tucking her face into her arm, she wondered crossly if she still kept a remnant of the acute sense of smell the dreamstone's second wish gave her.

  
She heard a small chuckle, followed by "Bless you." Glancing up, she smiled quietly, heart picking up speed as she realized that Diana was already in the room, studying several pieces of what was essentially ancient mud. 

  
"Hey." Barbara said, wrinkling her nose as she joined Diana by the table. 

  
"You okay?" Diana said, grinning.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just the dust." Barbara complained. "They couldn't have wiped any of this stuff off before they sent it?"

  
"I guess not." Diana said with a sympathetic pout. Barbara scoffed at her, evoking another dazzling smile from the demigod.

  
"Hey, you two!" An irritatingly cheery voice echoed out as Shelly burst into the room, dropping supplies on the other side of the table. 

  
Barbara rolled her eyes, leaving Diana to greet the woman. Shelly was nice, but Barbara couldn't quite handle her perpetually peppy demeanor for too long. 

  
"Hello." She heard Diana chirp, before feeling an elbow in her ribs. Shooting a quick glare at her roommate, she finally nodded at the newcomer. "Hi, Shelly."

  
Shelly didn't catch the exasperation in Barbara's voice. "Are you two doing anything for New Years? It's a pretty important one!" 

  
"I thought that was last year?" Diana said questioningly, brow furrowed. 

  
Shelly bounced, curled blonde hair bouncing with her. "Okay, yes, it turned from 1999 to 2000 last year, but some - like yours truly! - believe that the new century is actually officially coming this year!"

  
"Fascinating." Barbara grumbled, earning a stern look from dark eyes. 

  
"Well, I might go out, then." Diana said, turning to Barbara as if it were her turn.

  
"Oh," Shelly said, looking confused. "You aren't doing anything together?" 

  
"I don't... think so?" Barbara said, shrugging at the newcomer's question. 

  
"Oh. It's just... I thought you were..." Shelly trailed off as they both look at her in confusion. "Uh, never mind."

  
Shelly went quiet for a moment, leaving the two to look over the new shipment in peace. Barbara relaxed for a moment, thinking that was it, then almost immediately sighed as Shelly continued on. 

  
"Oh! I know they'll be doing a huge firework display in town. Should be able to be seen from everywhere. I'm so excited."

  
"Fireworks." Diana said, a small smile on her face. Barbara glanced at her, knowing who she was thinking off. Diana's gaze fell to meet hers, her smile widening.

  
How it made Barbara's heart dance to see that smile.

  
"Well, I hope you have fun tonight." Diana said, breaking the gaze. Barbara nodded, this time genuine.

  
"You too!" Shelly said, grinning widely. As she bounced out of the room, Diana turned to Barbara, brow raised.

  
"So, do you have any plans?"

  
Barbara shrugged. "Not really. I was going to maybe order pizza and sit out on the balcony, maybe."

  
"Okay." Diana said, looking thoughtful. 

  
"Why?" Barbara said, tipping her head. "What were you going to do?"

  
"Nothing." Diana said breezily, leaning over to pick up a piece of broken pottery. "Now, what is this?"

  
  
Night fell quickly after they got home, and the streets rapidly filled with partying people. The New Year was still quite a big deal to some, apparently. 

  
Barbara cringed as a particularly loud group of teenagers ran down the street past the apartment. "Where are they going, anyway?" She grumbled aloud.

  
"Probably downtown." Diana called from her room, throwing on a more comfortable sweater. "Remember, Shelly mentioned the fireworks display tonight?"

  
_Right. Totally didn't forget about that after you smiled at me like that._

  
"So, are you gonna go?" Barbara asked as Diana entered the room, glancing up from her curled position on the couch.

  
"Well..." Diana said, setting herself on the other end of the couch. "I was hoping you'd come with me."

  
Barbara sighed, instinctively shying away from the idea. "Di, no. I'm sorry. I don't like crowds."

  
Diana smirked, ebony eyes taking a mischievous glint. "I know. I have an idea."

  
It happened faster than Barbara could really process. One moment, she was arguing with Diana in their apartment, the next, she was climbing the ladder to the top of the building after her, curiosity burning in her chest. 

  
"Diana, what are you..." She trailed off as they reached the top of the building, overlooking most of the rest of the city. Throngs of people surged far below, their voices faint in the wind that now picked up her hair. She watched as Diana stepped toward the edge, staring at the sky.

  
Gingerly, Barbara stepped over to join her. At first, she hesitated to look down, afraid the dizzying heights would take her right there, but once she did... she felt no fear. Instead, standing by Diana, the wind tossing her hair, the excitement of the New Year, everything... it just made sense. For the first time in so many years, it made sense.

  
"I, uh, can't exactly order pizza up here, but I believed we could work that out later." Diana said, almost sheepishly.

  
Barbara shook her head. "Doesn't matter. It's perfect."

  
Diana smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. "I like to come up here." She said, her eyes returning to the sky. "I find comfort in the wind. It was one of the last things Steve shared with me, you know."

  
Barbara turned to look at Diana, falling quiet. She very little about Steve, but she knew enough. Some strange mixture of jealousy and fear had kept her from asking more. 

  
After a long moment, the sky darkening fully in the silence, Barbara finally asked, voice shaky, "And what was the last thing he shared?"

  
Diana blinked. "He told me to try to love again."

  
Barbara felt her breath hitch, wondering what she should say to something like that. If there was anything she _could_ say. 

  
She was unable to come up with a response to those words in time. The sky suddenly boomed, letting off a showering of beautiful lights in the dark.

  
Diana suddenly grinned again, eyes alight with excitement. Quickly, she tugged Barbara down until they were sitting on the edge of the roof, legs dangling over the edge so freely. "Come on!"

  
Barbara sat with her, watching the fireworks as they went off. DC had really gone all out for this year. It didn't exactly rival 1999's display, but the array of vibrant greens, blues, and glowing reds in the sky called for their own awe. It started off slowly enough, but soon, the sky was filled with glowing, magical effects.

  
In about the middle of the display, a great golden shower fell over the sky, the brightest firework so far. It spelled, in great letters, a cheesy "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" message, earning a great cheer from the audience down below. Barbara grinned, the cheer of the night reaching her.

  
"Thank you." Diana said, out of the blue. Barbara tore her eyes away from the show towards the dark-eyed woman in confusion. 

  
"I... for what?"

  
"For staying." Diana said, voice thick. 

  
Barbara shifted, confused. "O-of course! I'm the one who should be thanking you, for giving me a home, for... for forgiving me."

  
Diana shook her head. "Always." She sighed, eyes suddenly glassy. "I've lived so much of my life here alone, after Steve. And, for a really long time, I thought I would stay that way." She finally turned to catch Barbara's gaze. "And then I met you, and something just clicked."

  
Diana sighed sheepishly, blinking. "And then, we found the dreamstone, and... and I thought it was over. I thought I would go back to being alone. But then... you came back." She scoffed at herself again, grinning sheepishly as she wiped a tear away. "You stayed."

  
Barbara shook her head, saying, as if it were always obvious, "Of course I stayed."

  
Diana stared at her for a few moments, and then just quietly smiled. 

  
It happened quickly, somehow. It was like something in Barbara snapped and she couldn't hold back anymore. Quickly, she leaned forward, cupping Diana's face and crushing their lips together.   
She heard a surprised squeak, followed by Diana surging up against her in return, strong arms folding around her waist.

  
Barbara broke the kiss first, lips tingling, heart on fire. _Shit shit shit what the fuckign shit wahsd that oh my god what did I just DO-_

  
Her thoughts were cut off by Diana laughing, a carefree, beautiful sound. Barbara couldn't help but get caught up in it, laughing alongside her, still feeling her heart in her throat. 

  
It was a different kind of joy, when Diana leaned back in, kissing her more gently this time, like she was savoring the moment. They spent the rest of the night curled up on top of the building, watching the rest of the display with something new in their minds. Barbara wasn't quite sure when they finally left, but she knew it was long after the last sparks from the show had disappeared into the wide night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to who ever is still here! I appreciate you for sitting through my crappy writing. I'm generally not great with romance lol. Stay tuned if you want. I think next chapter they're getting a pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all let me know if you want any more of them from me. I have WAY too many ideas for these two idiots(I also have too many prompts for ships like Supercorp and Catradora that I'm not doing anything with).


End file.
